Good Girl
by WildWolf7
Summary: Oh, Princess Anna just loves being praised. Elsanna.


**Title: **Good Girl  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Elsanna (Elsa/Anna)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for sisterly incest  
><strong>Words: <strong>1,450  
><strong>Song Inspiration: <strong>None  
><strong>Prompt Request: <strong>None, but it's a small mix of things people mentioned on Tumblr.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story, Disney does.

**A/N: **Look what fandom I dropped into. I wrote this pretty quickly, so I'm hoping it isn't as bad as I think it is (I wrote it in about a day, which is HIGHLY unusual for me). If you've been on my tumblr, you've probably seen me complaining about writing this, haha. Remember, reviews are ALWAYS welcome, so feel free to leave them if you can. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Soft clicks echo in the hallway of Arendelle Castle as the Princess all but skips to her destination. Oh, she can't <em>wait<em> to see her sister- err, the queen, after not having had the chance all day. Politics, meetings, trade, blah, blah, blah…boring. _"I'll be done soon, Anna," she says. Yeah, sure._

Anna twitches her lips, and a hand runs down her left braid, eyes studying the massive door in front of her. She stretches her hand and… _Wait. What if she doesn't answer?_ True enough, even months later, Anna is still skeptical about the queen answering the door. She swallows and knocks anyway.

_Knock, knock-knock, knock-knock, knock-knock, knock._

…

No answer.

Anna bites the inside of her cheek and knocks again.

…

"Come in, Anna."

Anna's heart leaps in her chest as a chill settles over her. _Elsa._ With all her might, she pushes the door. It creaks open, and Anna stumbles over her feet inside. She shuts the heavy door behind her and stands a good distance from her sister, hands fumbling behind her back. "Um…hi?"

Elsa chuckles. "Hello, Anna." Her lips curls up in a mocking smirk. "You can come in, you know."

_Oh…oh!_ Anna steps forward, a nervous laugh escaping her. She nears the kindling fireplace in the room, embracing its warmth, and her cerulean eyes fall upon the figure in front of her. Platinum-blonde hair illuminated by the orange glow of the fire cascades over the queen's left shoulder in a simple braid. The icy, flowing dress that hugs every curve of her body reminds Anna of her position and power, and Anna swears she feels the room growing colder by the second.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" Elsa ambles toward her. She brushes the back of her hand against Anna's cheek and smiles.

Anna shivers. She leans into her sister's touch, closing her eyes. God, that name _always_ gets her.

"Anna?"

"Hmm? Oh, uhh, hi! I, uh-, n-nothing's wrong." She fidgets where she stands, eliciting a soft chuckle from Elsa. _Great job, Anna, just ruin everything as usual._

"Relax, Anna. It's just me." Elsa trails her fingers under Anna's chin and cups it. With a small smile, she unties each of Anna's braids, delicate fingers undoing both knots.

Anna's eyes are fixated on Elsa - the dusting of tiny freckles that dot her cheeks, the ocean of blue in her eyes, just…_her._ Anna's hair falls, a river of red flowing over her shoulders. "I…I haven't seen you all day."

"I know. I missed you, too." Elsa brushes a strand of hair from Anna's face. "It's been a long day. I think it's about time to unwind, don't you?"

"Uh-huh…" The response comes weak, weaker than Anna intends. She shudders under the predatory gaze of her sister, a wolf staring down its lowly prey. Anna loves, adores, _desires_ that look. She _knows_ Elsa knows, and Anna doesn't have to utter a word. Her body heats up, clashing against the chill of the room. Her eyes drop to the floor.

"Good." Elsa lifts her chin and captures Anna's lips with her own.

_Good god_. It's nothing like the short one they had shared earlier - a quick good morning kiss, a light brush over cold and slightly chapped lips. Elsa's lips are surprisingly warm and…so is her tongue. Anna breaks away and turns her head. She feels the tickle of a frozen breath on her neck and giggles. Elsa drags her tongue across the delicate flesh, careful not to miss an inch. The princess's hands grip and grasp at Elsa's dress. Elsa doesn't falter - licks turn into nips, nips into bites. Teeth drag along the side of Anna's neck until… _oh my god_… they sink in. Anna sucks in air, ecstatic at being marked and claimed by her frigid sister. She'll very well have to cover those angry teeth marks in the morning.

Anna begins to lose herself, hands roaming further than just Elsa's shoulders. The queen pulls back, a smirk playing on her face. "Someone's eager today. Shall we get right to business then?"

It hasn't even been long, and Anna is starting to ache for her sister, _badly_. Their bond had rekindled and grown over the past few months to the point where it was bordering on painful for Anna to be away from her sister for too long. To someone on the outside looking in, they were close, sure, but it was much, _much_ deeper than they would know.

Elsa chuckles. She gives Anna one quick peck on the lips. Resting a cold hand on Anna's shoulder, she pushes down. "Good. On your knees then."

Anna obeys without hesitation. The chilly, wooden floor digs into her knees – uncomfortable, but she'll endure. With a single wave of the hand, Elsa's dress shortens into a skirt, and Anna purses her lips. _At least she makes it easy for me._ Anna runs her fingers over Elsa's thighs, hesitating, _admiring_. Finally, she rests her forehead against her sister's thigh. Her tongue darts out to caress the cool flesh, and she runs a trail closer to the apex of Elsa's thigh. A small gasp reaches her ear, and she snickers.

Elsa's hand rests on Anna's head, threading fingers through a mane of red. She sways backwards and catches herself before a fall. Stopping Anna's increased pace, she guides her to the nearest wall, barely a foot away, and rests her back against it.

Anna doesn't mind the change. She picks up right where she left off, her hand lifting the icy skirt up further. She gives attention to the opposite leg, running nose and tongue over the pale thigh. Elsa shudders above, giving Anna encouragement to continue. She nips at one spot, licks it, and grazes her teeth further up the leg. Closer, now.

Elsa shuts her eyes, head resting against the stone wall. Her teeth grip her bottom lip, and a short mewl escapes her.

The princess slows her pace, creeping to a halt. "Elsa? Is this okay?"

She doesn't bother to open her eyes. "Y-You're doing so well, Anna. Just…keep going. _Please._"

Peeling the skirt up, Anna does as she's told. She runs her tongue higher, higher. A familiar savor coats her tongue. Elsa groans; Anna continues. The hand grasping her hair is starting to get cold. Is her sister doing it _again?_

Elsa's free hand claws the wall. Under her hand, a section of the wall freezes, ice crystals sprouting in her touch's wake. She can't control the winter like this, not when she's feeling so many jumbled emotions at once.

Of course. _She _is_ doing it again_. Anna can feel the warmth of the fireplace better than before. The room's temperature has dropped a considerable amount, and she shivers. Without skipping a beat, she grabs Elsa's hand from the wall, lacing fingers with her own. It's freezing, but it doesn't bother her, not anymore. It takes a few seconds for the ice to dissipate from the walls. The temperature wouldn't be far behind. Better. At least, for now.

"_Uhhnn…Anna_. G-Good, so good. J-Just a little more, okay?"

Anna smiles. She knows exactly what that means, and she's proud of herself. She puts in the extra effort, running her tongue over every space, tasting every inch, digging her nails into the back of Elsa's thigh. One, two, and…Elsa's moan caresses her ears. Perfect. She cherishes the chilled taste in her mouth and kisses her sister's lower lips.

Another satisfied groan escapes the queen. She bucks her hips, bites her lip, _squeezes_ the handful of flaming hair nestled between her legs. She sighs, breath escaping in nearly frozen vapors. Her eyes open, and there are frozen stalagmites jutting up from the floor behind Anna. That was…unintentional.

The hand on Anna's head relaxes, petting and massaging her scalp. Anna finds herself leaning into the touch, licking her sister's essence from her lips.

"Good girl, Anna," Elsa purrs, stroking the princess's cheek and chin. "Such a good girl."

Anna flashes her teeth up at Elsa – a job well done. So long as she pleases her sister, takes all the stress away, nothing else in the world matters. Not the near frozen room, not the Queen's duties and responsibilities, and certainly _not_ the townspeople wondering why neither of them have bothered to find suitors yet. Who cares what they think anyhow?

The Ice Queen slips her finger under her younger sister's chin. Anna giggles at the touch, rising as Elsa's finger lifts her chin. Elsa locks eyes with her and squeezes the small hand in hers. Brushing hair out of the princess's face once more, she leans in, resting her forehead against Anna's and whispers against her lips. "I think it's your turn now, Anna."


End file.
